SongFictions
by triggerspec
Summary: Song-Fictions that I will be adding to. A variety of genre with Naruto characters. Suggestions accepted.
1. Itach: Aint No Rest For The Wicked

This is a little song-fiction I wrote. It wasn't how I originally how I planned, but I decided to switch characters. I thought it matched Itachi's calm, and more humane nature, and how he preferes to avoid unneccisary fights. I hope you enjoy it. I will probably be doing more of these, any suggestions are welcomed! **:)**

Song: Ain't No Rest For The Wicked  
Artist: Cage The Elephant  
Character: Itachi

**Negative and positive thoughts welcomed.

* * *

**

_Disclaimer; I do not own the character Itachi. I do not own the song or any copyrights toward the artist._**  
**

* * *

A man in a black cloak with red clouds. His hair long and black, tied, was hidden inside the cloak. He was walking down the street when out the corner of his black and crimson eyes, he saw a pretty little thing approaching him.  
She said. "I never seen a man, who looks so all alone, could you use a little company? If you pay the right price, your evening will be nice, or you can go and send me on my way."

He turned to her and said. "You're such a sweet young thing, why'd you do this to yourself?"  
She looked at him with her brown eyes tired and red, her hands on her hips and this is what she said.  
"There ain't no rest for the wicked, money don't grow on trees, I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed, there ain't nothing in this world for free."

She took in a deep breath, pulling her fingers through her honey brown hair.

"I know I can't slow down, I can't hold back though you know I wish I could. Oh, no there ain't no rest for the wicked, until we close our eyes for good."

The man pulled out some bills, handing her some money, the girl wrapped her arms around him and he just shook his head no. She stood there in confusion and the man turned on his heel, continuing on his way through town.  
Not even 15 minutes later, after walking down the street, when the man saw the shadow of a man creep out of sight. Then he swept up from behind, put a kunai up to his head, he made it clear he wasn't looking for a fight.

He said. "Give me all you've got, I want your money not your life, if you try to make a move I wont think twice.

The man didn't want a fuss, so he stood and replied.

"You can have my cash, but first you know I've got to ask, what made you want to live this kind of life?"

He sighed then said. "There ain't no rest for the wicked, money don't grow on trees. I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed. Ain't nothing in this world for free. I know I can't slow down, I can't hold back though you know I wish I could. Oh, no there ain't no rest for the wicked, until we close our eyes for good."

The black haired man, passed the scruffy man the rest of his bills. The man stuffed it in his coat and took off around the corner. With his duo-coloured eyes he watched the empty alley.  
Now a couple hours past, and he was sitting in his home. The day was winding down and coming to an end, so he turned on the TV, and flipped it over to the news. What he saw he almost couldn't comprehend, he saw a preacher man in cuffs taking money from the church. He stuffed his bank account with righteous dollar bills but even still I can't say much cause I know. Were all the same, oh yes, we all seek out to satisfy those thrills. As the man sat there, watching the T.V, thinking of the world as it went by.  
He said to himself. "You know there ain't no rest for the wicked, money don't grow on trees. We got bills to pay, we got mouths to feed. Ain't nothing in this world for free."

He stood up, walking to his room as the sun began to set.  
"We can't slow down, we can't hold back though you know we wish we could. You no there ain't no rest for the wicked, until we close our eyes for good."

He shut the door, locking the world out of his mind, resting his wicked eyes, until the final days arrive.


	2. Deidara: Ashes

Another quick song-fiction. This song reminds me very much of the blond bomber. It's not as story like as the first one, but I figured it got the message across. I believe it seems to fit with his angry attitude. His pride in his art and the fact he doesn't care about the shit people throw at him. **:)**

Song: Ashes  
Artist: Five Finger Death Punch  
Character: Deidara

**Negative and positive thoughts welcomed.**

* * *

Disclaimer: _I do not own the character Deidara. I do not own the song or any copyrights toward the artist._

* * *

There was a boy, old enough to know, but young enough not to care. He flew around on a clay bird, his blond hair in the breeze. He looked down to the small town he circled around, scowling to himself.

"You don't understand me, and you probably never will. Got a tendency to self destruct, and a soft spot for the filth."

He had his hand up in a fist, his elbow on his knee. The chakra in his body, moving through his hand. The small hands, munched and munched.

"A hair trigger temperament. A switchblade for a tongue. Walking one man genocide, black belt in corrupt."

His hand opened, and three small bumble bees laid in his palm. The tongues licked around the teeth, the mutation on his limbs. He threw them below, letting them grow. They buzzed toward the earth, covered in tiny little ants.

"Everything I touch turns to ashes, falls away, falls away. Everything I touch turns to ashes, slips right through my hands."

The one corner of the village, was covered in a ray of colours. Orange, yellow, red and brown. It was art at it's truest. The man's angered face, turned around into a grin, he could hear the scream and hear the shouts. People experiencing his joy in life.

"Love me, hate me, isolate me, everyday that I'm alive. Strait up, mentally unstable. You don't have to like my life."

He opened the mouth on his hand, storing more clay he held n pouches on his belt.

"I'm a jinx, a curse, some say the worst. I'm a savage, rabid beast. Been called so many fucking things,  
it doesn't affect me in the least."

More loud explosions went off beneath him, more cries could be heard. The air was filling with dust and debris. The blond hair man's grin grew, his blue eye's began to shine in delight. This was his pride, and his job.

"I've stolen, lied, been crucified, but I don't regret a thing. I'm an egocentric, masochist with a sadist's point of bleak. Everything I touch turns to ashes, falls away, it falls away. Everything I touch turns to ashes. Slips right through my hands."

The man's memory began to drift, thinking of the child hood he once lived. His delicate, smiling face darkened into an angry grimace. The bombs he sent below, began to grow in size, causing more and more damage to the houses and streets below.

"Love me, hate me, isolate me, everyday that I'm alive. We live to prove you wrong, it's easy when your heart is filled with ice."

The bird flapped it's wings, the blond's hair flew, the sun shined down brilliantly.

"Chapters in my life define me. Changed me into this deprived, strait up, mentally unstable, you don't have to like my life."

He flew down looking around the the burning buildings. People laid in the ashes, chard and crispy. Burnt and bloody. He smiled at his final piece, his art was his whole life. He jumped off the large bird, that settled his wings, perching on the ground. The blond bent down and grabbed a pile of grey and black power. The pile blew in the breeze, and fell through the spaces of his fingers.

"Everything I touch turns to ashes, falls away, falls away. Everything I touch turns to ashes. Slips right through my hands."

He jumped on the bird and flew away in a speed, his job was complete, but only for today.


	3. Sasuke: On My Own

Here is another song-fic that came up in my head as I sat here listening to music. It's about the loverly Uchiha Sasuke. At first I was thinking Itachi, but then I listened to it again and it clearly reminded me of his little brother. I'm not the biggest fan of SasukeXSakura pairing, but I do believe the two fit much better than her with any of the other guys. Maybe it's the AMV's getting to me. Well anyways, I hope you enjoy my little story. Any song or character suggestions are welcomed! **:)**

Song: On My Own  
Artist: Three Days Grace  
Character: Sasuke

**Negative and positive thoughts welcomed.

* * *

**

_Disclaimer; I do not own the character Itachi. I do not own the song or any copyrights toward the artist._**  
**

* * *

The night sky was dark, the moon was out, full and illuminous. Casting dancing shadows through the trees and on the path the raven haired boy strolled upon. His eyes showed the hurt he held on to in his heart. The pain in the memories he refused to forget. The hate that over powered it all.

"I walk alone, think of home, memories of long ago. No one knows, I lost my soul long ago. Lied too much, she said that she's had enough. Am I too much? She said that she's had enough."

Visions and memories of a place he once called home played through his mind as he stared blankly out in front of himself. A girl with vivid emerald eyes. Her hair a strange natural pink.

"Standing on my own, remembering the one, I left at home. Forget about the life, I used to know. Forget about the one, I left at home."

His hands clenched into fists as he remembered the her words and the tears on her cheeks. Thoughts of taking it all back, returning home.

"I need to run far away. Can't go back to that place. Like she told me, I'm just a big disgrace."

I did what I had too. I am an avenger. The boy thought as he looked up at the starless sky. The night time was a cruel time.

"Lied too much, she said that she's had enough. Am I too much? She said that she's had enough. Standing on my own. Remembering the one, I left at home. Forget about the life, I used to know. Forget about the one, I left at home."

He finally reached his destination, a large clifftop. He stood at the edge, the wind blowing the cloak he wore, blowing the hair on his head. Memories, that is all he had, nothing more but memories of a dark past, and a forgotten home. People that claim to have a bond with him. Life was a cruel place, haunting him at every turn.

"So now I'm standing here alone. I'm learning how to live life on my own."

The moonlight reflected off him, giving him such a phenomenal glow. His pale skin giving him a ghostly appearance. He was the entity of everything wrong in the world. He stood, looking over the place he once called home. Watching over the dark area bordered by walls of ignorance.

"Lied too much, I think that I've had enough. Am I too much? She said that she's had enough. I'm standing on my own. Remembering the one, I left at home. Forget about the life, I used to know. Forget about the one, I left at home."

His face then turned into a dark scowl. A murderous look became apparent in his eyes. His heart was at war with itself, broken between invisible bonds he was not aware of and the swallowing feeling of hate and revenge.

"So now I'm standing here alone. I'm learning how to live life on my own. Forget about the past, I'll never know. Forget about the one, I left at home."

All the memories in his head flashed through in a instant video. His family, their death, his friends and their last words. His brother, and his life. Gone, everything was gone. He walled up the thoughts and sealed them far, far away in the depths of his mind. His life was meaningless now. He was nothing but a form of everything wrong with the world, and he is going to show humanity the powers of hate and revenge. To bring his revenge on his home. He wished an apologies for the emerald eyed girl. He wished a goodbye to the blue eyed boy. He wished on a pray for his fallen brother. He wished the downfall of his former home.


	4. Sakura: She Dont Want The World

Alright, for those who've read my How Lame story, you know I do not like Sakura, in the beginning she annoyed me and I wanted her to just die. In Shippuden she killed Sasori... Not going on my good side,but I have to admit, when it comes to emotions and the things that have happened I feel for her. She's really easy to put into a song. I thought she went very well with this song, this is more of a song based on her feelings for Sasuke, and how she sometimes wishes to be with Naruto. I think it's really cute and fits her very well. Enjoy.

Song: She Don't Want The World  
Artist: 3 Doors Down  
Character: Sakura

**Negative and positive thoughts welcomed.

* * *

**

_Disclaimer; I do not own the character Sakura. I do not own the song or any copyrights toward the artist._**  
**

* * *

Pink hair shined in the moonlight as she stood in front of her window. Her emerald eyes sparkled with tears as the moon held reflections of faces. A boy with cold coal eyes, a tiny smirk on his frowning lips, his hair was as black as the night sky. A man with blue eyes that always smiled, blonde hair that always blew in the wind. _The open wound she hides, she just keeps it bundled up, and never lets it show. _She collapses on her bed letting the sobs and cries out to her last friend. The pillow that held her head in the darkest moments of her dreams. _She can't take much more of this but, she can't let it go and that's okay, she don't want the world._

The girl sat on a hill of grass, her last team member lying beside her, his heads in the clouds. She talks about things but he gives no reply. _Her eyes began to tear, all the things she says, while he's just lying there. _She gives up and makes her way home, ignoring the boy in the background. She storms in her room again, ignoring the shouts of her mother. Life is no longer on her side as the chips pile up. She lays her head on the pillow, she hears the front door close as her mother leaves for work. _Without someone to hear her cry, she slips off into a dream. About a place to hide, and that's okay, she don't want the world_

In her dream she sees a face, his eyes are cold his face is masked. He cackles at the pain she feels, he mocks the wound she desperately tries to heal. _This love she feels, everything she's ever known or ever thought was real, seems like it's been thrown away. _She sometimes wonders if it's love at all or just a sick joke her mind plays. You always want what you can't have. She sees the blond there again, trying to win her love. She tried to see him that way but it's not the same. _Now how's she gonna live? It's okay, she don't want the world._

As she strolled down a familiar road, a road blanketed with memories. _Those words he never spoke. Haunt her life, the memories, of all the times before. _She coudl remember every word she spoke, everything she shouted. _She tried to show him love, while he would only ask for more but it's okay she don't want the world. _She raised her head in strength walking past the stone cold bench.

Another day gone and past, she talks with her mother over a warm meal. Nothing has changed since he left, except the feelings in her heart. The lack of smile on her dear friends face.

"No, really not much has changed."

She wanders to her escape again, and _softly in her sleep, pictures of the life she's longing for slowly appear. _These dreams were nothing new, _she's seen them all before but, somehow never quite this clear._  
The morning sky shines down on her face, her eyes open slowly as the dream imprints in her memory. _She just smiles, she don't want the world. This love she feels, everything she's ever known or ever thought was real. Seems like it's been thrown away, now how's she gonna live? It's okay, she don't want the world._

She dresses herself, in her dark pink gown. _A brand new morning shines. _She freezes with her hand on the door, she turnes to see her bed made and empty. As she wakes up alone again. A new feeling emerges. _This time to face the day, she swears_ to herself,

"_There's time to make it._"  
_As she simply walks away and it's okay, she don't want the world._


	5. Request: Hinata: Watch Me Shine

Speech(except the obvious) and italics are the lyrics to the song. (the italics are also Hinata's thoughts.)  
Wow, this took me quite a while! I'm so sorry IssaruWolf for such the wait! I had it half done, than I got distracted and than forgot about it! But, I wouldn't leave a request unfinished! So I buckled down and finished it!  
Well, this is a requested song fic for the loverly IssaruWolf. I hope you enjoy what I've done, I tried my best! I hope everyone else enjoys it as well! More suggestions and requests are welcomed! **:)**

Song: Watch Me Shine  
Artist: Joanna Pacitti  
Character: Hinata

**Negative and positive thoughts welcomed.

* * *

**

_Discalimer: I do not own the characters Hinata, Naruto, Neji or Shino. I do not own the song or any copyright towards the artist._

* * *

A small girl with short black hair and white eyes stood meditating in a field. It wasn't strange to find her here these days, after her loss by her own cousin she was more than determined to show what she could really so. _Ooh.. I'm not, your average type of girl._ Her palms were up and with a deep breath she let lose, striking in multiple directions, practising her moves.  
"I'm gonna show the world the strength in me, that sometimes they can't see."

As her determination grew, so did her speed.  
"I'm about to switch my style and soon things may get wild but I will prove I can conquer anything."

The light blue of her chakra began to glow as her own technique began to execute. She's been training for weeks now.  
"So from my head to toe I'm taking full control. I'll make it on my own, this time. Better watch me shine."

Images of a blue eyed, blond hair boy flashed through her mind. His cheers and inspiration always helped her move on and move up in life. His resolve in life was strong and that's what made the girl fall for him so easily. Who couldn't love a boy with such determination and inspirational words. She kicked a stick in the ground that held a string. The string flew off and a click could be heard, a barrage of dozens of kunai flew at her.  
"Better watch out, going for the knockout and I won't stop till I'm on top now."

She told herself as she struck each and every weapon away from herself. One slipped by, cutting her arm, she hissed but her moves didn't falter.  
"Not gonna give up, until I get what's mine, better check that I'm about to upset."

She smiled and pictured her beloved crush, using him to fight past her pain.  
"And I'm glad now, so you better step back. I'm taking over, so watch me shine, so, get ready."

Her voice was sweet and soft as the kunai stopped flying and she twirled to a group of target mannequin. _Here I come, until the job is done. No time to waste, There's nothing stopping me. _Disapproving eyes flooded her memory, eyes of her father, of her cousin. She fell to her knees, her breath rapid from fatigue. _Oh, but you don't hear me though..._ She stood up and shook her head, once again focusing on the targets around her, she refused to give up over such a little thing!  
"So now it's time to show, I'll prove I'm gonna be the best I can be. So from my head to toe, my mind body and soul. I'm taking full control, this time!"

Her training had ended for the day, and everything in her body hurt. She quietly limped along the path toward her family's mansion. Her face cringing from the sharp shots of pain she would receive if she stepped a certain way. A boy stepped in front of her, his cold white eyes looked down at her battered body.

"Hello Hinata-sama."

"Nenji-niisan..." Her voice was quiet and nervous. _Bet you don't think I can take it, but my mind and body are strong._ She decided to hold her had up and stare him right in the eyes.

"Were you training today?"

"H-Hai."

His cold eyes stared at her so blankly, it made her quite uneasy and embarrassed. Bet you don't think I can make it. It won't take long.

"Did you improve at all?" His question was bland, asked more out of politeness than curiosity.

"H-Hai, a little bit." _Bet you don't think I can take it, but my mind and body are strong._

"Hm. Well, good day Hinata-sama."

"Good day Neji-niisan."

They both bowed to one another and Hinata watched as her older cousin strolled by, holding himself with such strong shoulders. She was so envious of her cousin. _Bet you don't think I can make it. It won't take long._ She turned and walked her own path, leaving her chin up and strut confident. _Now watch me shine... _  
"Better watch out, going for the knockout, and I won't stop till I'm on top now."

She had a mission coming up, so she pushed herself to her limit today. Sweat dripped down her forehead and off her nose. _Not gonna give up, until I get what's mine. _  
"Better check that I'm about to upset, and I'm glad now..."

She never noticed the eyes that watched her from behind the tree. Ones that watched her training with admiration.  
"So you better step back, I'm taking over. So watch me shine, watch me..." Her voice began to shake as fatigue began to take over her muscles. "Watch me shine..." Her eyes fluttered, trying to stay open. "Watch me."

Her body collapsed and she was left unconscious on the soft grass. Her admirer strolled out to make she she was okay. Seeing she was just worn out from fatigue he picked her up bridal style and walked toward a place where she could rest. He looked up to the bright blue sky, the sun reflecting off of his glasses.

"Hinata, you really are strong."

With that a butterfly flew off from his head and into the large world.


End file.
